Blood on My Hands
by NowYouWantMe123
Summary: Ino Finally finds the love of her life but something happens to him. Read and Review


1Blood on My Hands

I had a very respected and "MATURE" author tell me that my stories where to fluffy and that there wasn't enough blood in them.

So I'm hoping to change his mind with this one.

_Blood._

Blood-The familiar red fluid in the body that contains white and red blood cells, platelets, proteins, and other elements.

_His Blood_.

His Blood-The "Familiar" red substance that now covered Ino as she sat on the ground, in the dark, with _his_ head on her lap.

It was supposed to be a regular assignment. Just some trouble in one of the near by settlements that required a few ANBU Officers: Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and_ him_.

An odd bunch, except for Sakura and Naruto, whom up until now Ino never really noticed. Naruto that is.

She went to through school with him, had taken classes with him, but never really talked to him. The only time she had ever noticed his existence before was when they shared a gym class and he was with a group of boys who would grope at the girls as they ran by. Usually leading to one of the boys with a busted lip.

Then there were other times in the hallways when Ino would see him, and look innocently at the boy as he talked to his small carade of ruthless friends (usually Kiba, Neji, and Hinata) while Ino would gossip with Sakura and Tenten about anything and everyone!

In fact, until now, as she sat with his bleeding head staining her skirt, she didn't even know that he had dated Sakura for over a year. Which immediately made the shallow young girl think very highly of the blonde boy who she had just now MET.

--

The fight had been the most bloody and outrageous fight that Ino had ever been in.

When the four arrived it seemed as though there was no one there. They were told by the innkeeper at the only inn in the settlement, to go to the saw mill that was located just a few yards behind the settlement. She had explained that the meticulous cult had taken up the mill as their lair and the settlement farmers needed it back to continue wood production.

Naruto and Kiba led the pack while Ino and Sakura followed at a slower pace.

"Ow, look" Sakura whispered to Ino as she looked up at her for the first time since there journey had began, "THE INO YAMANAKA is scared of a little factory."

She then stuck out her lower lip in mocking of Ino, which Ino retorted only by slapping the girl playfully quiet and continuing on behind the boys as if nothing had happened.

"I'm never to scared to slap you, you five-headed Jerk."

As the group reached the main passage, they heard the sound as if a _Nation _had been unshackled and was on its way to the room the four where standing in.

Ino had already noticed the altar type podium that was on the stage in the middle of the room, surrounded by benches for the spectators of whatever event was held there. Ino couldn't help but think of how UN-Saw mill like this place was.

_Blood_.

_The only thing that was visible for the worst few seconds of Ino's life._

All she could do was use Every ounce of chakra in her entire body to protect her self from the _Hordes_ of creatures that where "escaping their cages."

In the heat of battle, Ino could have sworn she saw a familiar face. Not anyone she had seen in along time. The face that took her breath away each and every time she saw it.

She found herself screaming the name of her once life long lover, "SASUKE!"

No answer.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Then it stopped. She was in a white room.

Nothingness was everywhere and everything was nothing.

There he was.

"Who is that?"

Though the room was as bright as could be, Ino couldn't tell who this mysterious person was. SHE(she could tell that) was as if a shadow, clashing with white of the room.

She took a step and the shadow mirrored her.

When she came face to face with it, she realized the impossible.

It was an exact replica of her.

"Hi Ino..."

Came the demonic voice of her replica, at least it didn't sound like her.

"Who are you?"

"You, gawd...you are a dumb Bitch."

"Shut UP!"Ino said flipping back her bangs a little to get a better view of this demonic imposter.

"You don't order me you sad excuse for a beautiful girl!" the clone punched Ino with unbelievable strength that reminded her of the man whom she had just been screaming for.

Ino ducked and pulled a Kunai. She was out of Chakra so she had to use her own strength to fight her clone.

After a few swings, Ino saw that she had made some serious marks on the girls face.

The girl stuttered, "Ow, look at me, I just got hurt, now I should run away like the scared little whore I really am."

"Shut Up!" Ino yelled realizing how angry the few words had made her.

With the next few slashes and a powerful kick to the torso, Ino saw that the girl was lifeless and defenseless.

She heard a voice in her head that made her uncontrollably smile.

"That's my little Ino, You were always my favorite Ino, and I'm sorry I had to cause you so much trouble in the village."

Then the smile quickly faded to reveal a hidden anger as the voice continued, "I should have at least Fucked you again before I left the village, you always where a frisky little Bitch."

"Goodbye Ino, you should make sure to _clean up their corpses_..."

Silence.

When she opened her eyes, the dark cold room they had just been in, was now vibrantly colored with the red remains of what had been her team.

She looked around to find she had been moved to the steps of the altar she had just been hypnotized by only what seemed like seconds ago.

Whatever had attacked was gone now.

_But it left it's...deep mark._

Beside her was Sakura.

She bent down to find numerous stab wounds to the her face.

"Sakura...please get up."

...

She cried softly over the girls lifeless body.

"...Ino..." came a voice that seemed as if on the verge of death.

She ran in search of the dying ANBU officer to find the boy...man that she had been thinking about before the start of this "WAR."

"Naruto!" she said using the hint of hope that lived almost always in her speech and laughter.

"Ino...where did you go?"

"I...I was taken into some mind game, by...an...enemy." she tryed her hardest not to mention Sasuke.

"Did you see who it was?"

"Um...No..."

"Are you sure?"

"YES NARUTO!"

"I'm sorry..." came the uneasy reply of the boy.

Silence.

"Can I tell you something," Naruto asked uneasily.

"Anything Naru-Kun" Ino said stroking his blonde locks, trying to reassure him as much as possible.

"Why did you never talk to me in school?"

"I...I didn't really notice you all that much, we didn't run in the same circles, I was busy..."

--

"I Loved you"

--

Silence.

--

"Wha..." was the only thing she could mutter out.

"I would look at you ALL the time in school," He took a breath, "Hoping you would look back," Then when she looked into his eyes, she was shocked at what she found. She saw the sparkle. The Famous sparkle that only she, could have. The sparkle that won hearts over within a second. She hugged his head tighter to her chest. She made sure not to hurt him. He was already in enough pain.

"But--I—"

"You have to be the most beautiful girl...I've Ever seen in my life."

She smiled and tried to stop the tears from coming. But she failed.

"Where did he...it get you?" she said trying to change the subject.

"I don't really know," Naruto said motioning towards his chest, "I just know he got me there."

Ino pulled Naruto onto one of the benches and lay him out flat. She found a blush on her face as she took his shirt off._ (Wow...Naruto's hot..._) She thought as she examined the three large stab wounds going down his abdominal area.

She could definitely tell that Sasuke had gone easy on him, at least a lot easier then he had been on Sakura. Just the thought of her life time friend being murdered by her high school crush made her cry even harder. She had to brush it off. It was for the good of Naruto.

--

Ino tried EVERY technique she had learned her entire life on him.

But it didn't work.

"Do you think I'm going to die Ino-Chan?"

...

She looked at him.

No. Really looked at him.

And for the first time, she saw him.

Naruto was the most beautiful boy she had ever met. Including Sasuke. He was funny, and smart. And she had been to snobbish her whole life to see it. Naruto was everything she had ever looked for in a guy, and now he was dying.

She ripped off the bottom lining of her skirt and her right and left arm bands. She tied them together and rapped it around his chest.

She didn't realize how cold it was in the mill until then. She shivered as she sat down on the bench and put Naruto's head back in her lap.

"I hope not Naru-kun..." she said in a hushed tone realizing she had yet to answer his question.

She looked down into his eyes to see the endless blue which seemed to brighten the room and give her the precious hope she had been longing for.

He smiled. Making her love him even more. In his time of pain and suffering, all he could do was smile and try and make her laugh.

Then her face met his. It was slow and sweet, but she leaned in and kissed him. Feeling the passion in his kiss, she returned it with just as much.

--

This was the Kiss.

The kiss that seemed to make everything disappear. She didn't want it to end, until she heard the sound of foot steps.

They both didn't want to stop, but they knew there could still be a threat.

Ino jumped up, Kunai in hand, almost toppling Naruto to the floor when she was embraced by a familiar force.

"Ino, I thought you were gone, Where is everyone? What happened? I fought off like hundreds of whatever that thing was!"

Kiba was hurt, you could tell by the slashes made through his shirt. She was overwhelmed by his questions, but not to overwhelmed to hug back. She, herself even noticed how she pulled away quickly from him to sit back down with Naruto.

"Are you Hurt?" she said with a focused look on her face.

"Yeah, but not as bad as you." he said with a half smile as his eyes moved up and down her half clothed body.

"If you weren't in pain, I would slap you!" she said pushing him to knock the gaze off of her.

She had just then looked at herself, yes, she had taken off her arm band and cut half of her skirt off, but now she saw the_ blood. _

Her entire outfit had been stained with it and she had marks on her face with resembled hand prints. Her hair was also coated in it making it almost appear red from an angle.

She didn't care, she sat there with Naruto and avoided answering any of the questions Kiba had asked about her where abbots during the attack.

She thought.

What if that was Sasuke's plan, make Ino look suspicious so the ANBU would turn against her for the murder of her team.

It was actually rather brilliant.

She had been to busy stroking Naruto's hair and thinking to look at him.

She looked down, to see his eyes closed.

"Naru-Kun... Naru-kun"

--

Silence

--

Naruto Uzumaki had died silently, without so much as a word, there, in Ino Yamanaka's arms.

She kissed his cheek one last time as she sobbed as quietly as possible.

With Kiba's help, she lay Naruto and Sakura to rest on the alter which had been of no importance to anyone up until now.

She instructed Kiba to go to the settlement, tell them whatever was there is gone, and get her a piece of paper and something to write with.

He returned minutes later.

Ino wrote out everything that had happened from the moment the four had entered the mill. She wrote her...goodbyes to her friends and family. Then she handed the paper to Kiba and told him not to read it, just give it to Tsunade.

She looked up at the boy as he was leaving the mill, then stopped to look back at her.

"You are one hell of a women Ino." he said with a smile.

"And don't you ever forget it." she replied as he turned and began his long run back to the village.

Ino took out her last Kunai and did what she knew she would have to do.

With her last breath she said, "Sasuke, if you're here, don't expect this to be the end. Just a new start."

She logged the Kunai into her chest.

Piercing her heart and covering the three of them in the "familiar" red fluid.

_Blood._

Ino lay her head on her true loves chest.

And she closed her eyes one last time.

--

OKAY!

Hope you liked it.

And if you didn't, OKAY!

No Matter what, REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!

And if you want I'll write another.

Just say the word.

Kiss,Kiss

Now-You-Want-Me123

Elizabeth


End file.
